Save Me
by roseofmusic16
Summary: "I'm dying. Every day, I'm dying just a little bit more, but you wouldn't have known that, would you?" AU,Dally isn't dead, all other events having taken place. Eventual Sherry romance, rating will probably go up. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm dying. Every day, I'm dying just a little bit more, but you wouldn't have known that, would you?"

The redhead's steely words stopped him in his tracks and the normally energetic greaser was slow in turning around, disbelief covering his features. "Wait, what did you say?"

Exhaling audibly, Cherry's eyebrows were drawn together. "You heard me. Then again, I'm a _Soc. _If you chose to just not listen, I'm not too surprised." Her lips pursed together in a thin line as her green eyes drove into him.

It was more than obvious that she was pissed. Yet, this was Sodapop who she was speaking to. The greaser who could see inside people's hearts, and with Cherry, he saw pain. A haunted look was burrowed far back, barely noticeable, but it was there. Sighing, he walked back up the step and sat beside the girl on the bleacher.

* * *

><p>The football field was empty, no one coming from the school they were behind. All Soda had hoped for was to grab Ponyboy at the end of the day and convince him to fit some football in before hitting the books. Work wasn't happening today, with the DX gas station closed for repairs.<p>

Instead though, he and Cherry had started talking. Pony had mentioned how though he'd known to expect it, no acknowledgement from her at all despite the last few months hurt. If there was one thing Soda didn't like was when those he cared about were in pain.

So it'd been the perfect opportunity to do something about it when the redhead had bumped into him. The Soc had tried brushing him off, hurrying away before anyone could spot them, but he'd followed. Seeing this, Cherry had directed him back here where they could be alone.

Civility had been there, both being polite but then when the subject was actually broached, a difference started to appear. Cherry had been quick to defend her actions with the facts about there being everyone else around her and Soda had called on it fast. The cool mask she wore had started cracking, and he'd used that to his advantage. It turned out that Dallas Winston wasn't the only greaser that could get her mad.

The greasers and Socs tension had always been there but between the two, it only erupted when Cherry had whipped it out as her excuse. It disgusted him how she was so easily able to do this after having spent time and energy helping him and the gang. With a shake of his head after telling her so, he'd gotten up and started to leave. That was when the words had made their presence, flying through the air.

* * *

><p>Green was locked onto his eyes for a second before the exact colour was out of his sight, flickering down to her hands where they rested on her lap. She hadn't expected him to actually stay. Then again, this Curtis brother, she barely knew.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" The stony expression was still present on her face but Soda had seen past it. He knew he had. When no answer was given, his tone softened as once more, he tried. "If you want to talk, I'll listen." The hand on his knee shifted slightly, one part of the boy always having to move. "Cherry?"


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been meant to be slipped out. No one had heard it before, the fact that this was how she felt. Yet when it had, she hadn't changed expression really. Being one of them meant more than sufficient training at staying composed, though it was something she struggled with still.

Her eyes went elsewhere, to the sky where she followed the flight of a bird. One black bird, all alone. The hardness in her features started to diminish and she finally looked back down at her hands. "Fine. I'll talk." Low laughter was heard. "I really don't know why I'd tell you of all people, but whatever."

Perhaps it was because he was Ponyboy's brother. The redhead hadn't spoken to the younger boy too much, but when they'd talked-it'd been easy. Real. And he'd given such high praise for this brother, so maybe, that was why. She didn't know, all she wanted was to let it all go. Regrets would probably follow but then it'd be too late at least. The words would be out.

"You think we have things easy, but we don't. Things are rough all over. Believe me, they are," she added, seeing the look in his eyes. Hers only met them for a moment before she looked back down.

"There's a pressure to be like everyone else, and for some of us, we have to. My parents, they..that's why they had me, you know. To be like the others and have a kid. Apparently having three members was the perfect family." A twisted smile appeared.

What to think of this, Sodapop didn't know. His eyes had widened slightly, and he just kept looking at her,elbows on his legs, hands clasped together. Movement came back as his head moved to the side a bit, eyes down on the ground for a second. A question came to mind but he wasn't sure if he should let it free to the air. "Cherry-"

"No, there was no love. Not with their marriage, certainly not with me." A chuckle could be heard but what Soda could see of her eyes after glancing up showed that despite what kind of attitude she put on of not caring, she did. The redhead did, it was obvious from a tinge of sadness and pain. Maybe Socs weren't all that cold after all. She'd always sounded fiery from what others had said, but he'd always imagined a freezer burn being committed.

Again, he tried to speak. "I-"

She burrowed on, ignoring his attempts to cut in. "Not like you. I'm the only child, and that means in my parents' eyes, I'm to be perfect. I _have _to be perfect-their kind of perfect." A shake of her head was noted before her hand crept up, tucking some hair behind her ear. "A perfect dictated by everyone else."

The greaser tilted his head to the side, having shifted his position so now only his hands rested on his knees. "And you? Is it your idea of perfect?"

Cherry shook her head, expression a bit calmer. Only her eyebrows showed that she wasn't in the most pleasant mood. "Not at all."

So she didn't live a life she wanted. That was new-but wasn't at the same time. Socs hid behind masks all the time. "Why stay then?"

Green eyes meeting his, she bit her bottom lip for a moment. Then the words escaped. "I don't know. All my reasons…they're dead."


End file.
